Distances
by Veridia
Summary: He was modestly off, while he was a billionaire. He once spent years trying to love him. Now, he spends weeks trying to forget him. Sasuke’s quest to make Naruto his own. Distances repost. Naruto/Sasuke.


** Distances**

**How many of you recognize this fic? Yes, I'm Shashya, under a different account. And this is my baby, Distances, up again. Don't report...I can't steal my own work. **

He was modestly off, while he was a billionaire. He once spent years trying to love him. Now, he spends weeks trying to forget him. Sasuke's quest to make Naruto his own.

*--*

_**Special note: This story is an AU. It would be NaruSasu from what the plotline has gone through my head. It could change to SasuNaru later. I am a big NaruSasu fan, because in my world Naruto is the dominant seme and the rest make good ukes. I used to love SasuNaru once, but NaruSasu has always been my eternal favourite. SasuNaru was the pairing that first took me to Yaoi, but I really can't enjoy it anymore, because my favourite seme is Naruto.**_

_**Another request: I'd like to have a beta for Distances as well. My original beta (aka Vampiress, mickey 8701) seems to be too busy to take another assignment. I don't want to burden her with another story when she already has BIL (and others I don't know about) to work on. Though I'll be delighted (more than that) if she would like to check this as well.**_

**Requirements: **

**Must have a better grasp of English than me. Dude, I suck.**

**Must be a total bitch when it comes to grammar.**

**Must be a work Nazi. I really am toooo lazy. Must have a hell lot of inhuman patience (like Vampiress) and must make sure I write. .**

**Must be frank, blunt, bold, but nice. (grin)**

**I have blabbed a bit too much, so I'd disappear and let you enjoy the story. TaTa!**

**Eighteen years ago…**

Four-year-old Sasuke quietly opened his bento box for lunch, and pulled out his chopsticks. He felt his brother take his place beside him just as silently. Itachi pulled out his own chopsticks and began to eat, his movements slow and precise. He shifted a bit to get a better look at his otouto and wasn't surprised to see him watching the vivacious blond eating alone on his table.

Naruto Uzumaki.

The son of Minato Namikaze, the owner of Uzumaki industries, one of the world's biggest corporate companies. Naruto belonged to that rich and elite class that normal humans couldn't even come close to.

Minato was a new riser in the global market, and Itachi knew this because he had read Minato's biography a few months earlier. A man he had always respected because of his incredible genius. Minato Namikaze was a nobody up to ten years ago. Then this handsome, charismatic, intelligent, irresistible blond had come and made the corporate dance to his tunes. The blond genius had come and taken the sensex by storm, executing several unbelievable feats of economic expansion. Within three years of coming to the market, Minato had the major companies begging at his feet. He took over a global syndicate for manufacture of clothes, and christened it Namikaze-Uzumaki industries, after marrying into the company's owner's family, the Uzumaki household. Rumours of a whirlwind romance between the handsome economic genius and Uzumaki-san's beautiful daughter Kushina had already floated past on several newspapers, before their wedding.

Minato and Kushina had just one child, a beautiful blond, who resembled his father in all his characteristics, a small carbon copy of his illustrious father. He had the same handsome face, same smile, same eyes. And then, disaster struck. Minato and Kushina died in a freak explosion, when their car was blown up in a terrorist accident which nobody could explain. The once doted, loved child was left alone, bereft of family, parents, friends and relatives. Everybody was clamouring for a piece of the incredible billions Minato had made in ten years. Naruto was shunted and destroyed out of everybody's mind, until Minato's will was found. The will stated it plainly that in case Minato died, the money, the ownership of his company, all his properties would become solely Naruto's. Nobody else would get even a red cent, and those grabbing the property, would have to pay one million in damage charges to Naruto. If Naruto was below the age of 21, the age when he could take over the company, it would be managed by Naruto's maternal grandfather, Jiraiya, till Naruto turned 21. And after this declaration, all the conspiracy to take hold of Minato's huge profit was disbanded and people started trying to coerce Naruto towards them. The ignored blond was then treated with false affection and love, and when that did not work, Minato's and Kushina's families tried to abuse the little three year old.

Dangerous conspiracies swirled around him; he was kidnapped, abused, molested and mentally tortured. After a particularly gruesome incident, Jiraiya and his cousin Tsunade sent Naruto to Japan, Minato's homeland, hoping to protect him from the people and greedy businessmen who wanted to take over Uzumaki Industries. People who had lost their power and position to Minato, and who wanted revenge and their places as the rich and elite back. He was given a new name and identity and hidden from the rest of the world, declared missing, though his first name remained Naruto. Itachi had recognized him from sapphire blue in eyes that had so closely matched that of the missing Uzumaki heir. Danzo was assigned as Naruto's guard and protector, and the blond was to be kept out of the media until the age of twenty-one was achieved. Until then, Naruto would be given firsthand knowledge of the vicious corporate world, with no censoring at all. Naruto needed it to survive.

Although, Itachi mused silently, Sasuke did not know about this. He simply thought it was stupid to keep such a young child away from the rest when his eyes clearly screamed that he wanted to join them too. Danzo had prevented anybody, teacher or child from coming close to his charge. He spied the guy lurking in the shadows, the unbandaged eye watching the blond heir quietly, with some unidentifiable emotions in his eyes.

Itachi was also aware of Sasuke's attraction to the blond boy. He watched him with a constant longing in his eyes, wanting to get close and talk to him, just get close. He saw the childish fascination in his innocent young eyes and sighed. He simply hoped that Sasuke's innocent liking to Naruto faded with the passage of time. Sasuke could never be in the same league as the super rich blond. He'd have to comfort himself with privilege of being able to see him.

It was all someone with their modest income could hope for.

"Aniki," Sasuke said quietly, tugging at Itachi's uniform. "Yes?"

"Could I please go and talk to Naruto?" he said innocently, his black eyes lowering down shyly.

"Sasuke…" he sighed.

"Please? I'd be nice and polite and I'll take care of him and myself!"

Itachi had never been able to deny his otouto anything he wanted, especially when he wanted something with all his heart, because Sasuke very rarely wanted something badly. He sighed inwardly and got up, stretching out a hand for his beloved little brother. Sasuke took it eagerly and began leading the two brothers to the object of his affection. He bowed politely to Naruto, an action that was mirrored slightly by his brother, and was slightly disheartened to see Naruto blink his ethereal blue eyes at him confusion.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," he said, softly, shyly. Naruto nodded in understanding, his blue eyes lighting up as the purpose of Sasuke's words to him cleared in his head.

"HI!" he said boisterously, "I'm Naruto Uzu-!"

Danzo had clapped a hand over Naruto's mouth, cutting off rest of his words. In a hissing voice, he murmured threateningly to the two bemused Uchiha. "Naruto-sama cannot talk to you. Please leave."

"B-but Danzo-san! I want to talk to them! They seem to be so nice!" a dangerous glare from the guard sent shivers down the beautiful blonde's spine.

And then he dragged the protesting blond with him, cruelly ignoring his sobs and pleadings.

Inside, Minato's pupil, Kakashi grimaced wantonly as he watched a replica of he cared for, be slowly pushed into loneliness and sadness again.

_**Eighteen years later, present day.**_

Walking home after a stupid shoot was strenuous, but Sasuke enjoyed the peace and quiet. He used this time to contemplate. He flicked his black hair to the side and ignored the girls drooling over him. The younger Uchiha often turned down major starring roles in movies because acting wasn't his goal in life. It left many people disappointed because Sasuke had all it took to be a superstar-beauty, grace, talent, daring and brains. He was well aware of the back stabbing workings of the entertainment world, even though he refused to be a part of it.

Sasuke didn't quite show it, but today he was on top of the world. His call letter into one of the biggest companies had just come. He was allowed, by a special scholarship to work under a company for a year to gain actual experience for a job. Sasuke had studied day and night for this, and he was delighted beyond measure. Itachi was happy too, that much he could make out from his call, which was to inform him about this new, happy development. It would also help him and Itachi in working off their debts. Their college education had taken a lot out of the humble trust fund their father had set up for their education. Sasuke's eyes dimmed as he thought back to their parents. His mother and father had died when a massive fire broke out in their house. Itachi had managed to drag the seven-year-old Sasuke from the flames with grave injury to himself, but somehow the elder Uchiha heir managed to brave it out for his beloved brother. Unfortunately, 0the fire had a depreciating effect on Sasuke. He grew afraid of letting anybody close to him, fearing that he would get hurt when they were taken away from him, and built an icy wall around himself which couldn't be penetrated by any other but Itachi.

Itachi had studied software engineering and was very well known in Konoha for being an unrivalled hacker and software beta. His Aniki had a flair for spotting even the tiniest of faults in software's code. It got him fame and recognition, and Sasuke admitted that the profession suited his genius brother. Itachi's job was the reason they had a roof over their head. He had taken care of Sasuke's education when the younger Uchiha wasn't able to help him with the finances. As Sasuke grew up and entered college, he refused to put the burden of his studies on the back of his Aniki, who had already done a lot for him and had a lot of responsibilities as it was. Itachi didn't deserve paying off another 3 million debt in addition to his own college debt, though Sasuke was sure that Itachi would have done it willingly enough for him. So, to get the best of education for himself while making sure to not burden his brother Sasuke took the loan himself, and worked as a part time actor so that he could complete his education and pay the debt off. Acting seriously bailed him out of the loan hazard. It was difficult to manage something like this on his own, but then he had Itachi supporting him, and it was fine. And his efforts had paid off.

Reaching home, he pulled off his sandals and dumped his college bag aside. He heard his brother's voice float out to the hallway. Looked like Itachi was talking to somebody. Curious, though not admitting it, Sasuke walking into the drawing room of his house. Itachi was sitting at the coffee table, legs folded easily and had his laptop propped on the table. He was tapping at it constantly, while conversing with Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke said incredulously, unable to believe his eyes. His words alerted the two men in the room.

Itachi looked up at him and smiled slightly, "Hello otouto," he said calmly while Kakashi's only visible eye curved up in a happy curve. "Hello Sasuke. So, you've grown," said the man lightly, then eyeing his acting attire, "Acting, huh? This is a new venture of yours that I haven't heard of, until Itachi told me about it. Since when has this lovely incident occurred?"

Sasuke's insides went up in a burst of mortification. He glared at Itachi, who shrugged and continued typing then turned to Kakashi. The man was watching him with a weird glint in his eye. "I took it as a part time job," he muttered, "It helps to pay off the student loans." There was a strained silence before Kakashi acted weird and said, " Well, the job suits you! Why go in for the harsh corporate world?" he had a death glare aimed at him, to which he just smiled (Sasuke couldn't say for sure because his hideous mask had covered his face) and shrugged. Being the target of Sasuke's death glares for nearly ten years of his life had made him oblivious to it. He winked at the Uchiha boring holes into his body with his eyes. The murderous aura increased tenfold.

Itachi yawned lazily in the background, curled on the carpet and went to sleep. Sasuke tried to simultaneously bore holes into him as well.

"Well," said Kakashi cheerily, "I'm here to inform you about the scholarship you've gotten. So Sasuke," he patted him on the head, "sit, stop glaring death at me, I'm not going to die like that and read the call letter."

Sasuke glowered for good measure and took the paper that Kakashi graciously offered him. Itachi suddenly seemed to be wide awake.

Kakashi had taught Sasuke the basic principles of economics in his college, before the silver haired man had been hounded up by one of the biggest global corporation for his incredible stock balancing capabilities. Sasuke had thought him to be a lazy pervert who had nothing better to do than show up as late as possible for his class, read a perverted novel (the Icha Icha series had figured a lot here) ant turn up with ridiculous excuses for his unpunctuality (stuff like I got robbed on the way back home, I was helping the principal play golf and forgot the time (_the principal hated golf_), I forgot I had a class, and I was lost on the road to college _(which was a totally straight road with no turns and Kakashi lived only two buildings away)_ turned up happily.) Sasuke guessed (with no ecstasy) that maybe he was known for other reasons than being a lame pervert after all.

He opened the letter.

_Dear Uchiha-san,_

_We congratulate you on getting the scholarship. As you know, the company who sponsored this competition was not declared, so as to prevent sabotage of the contest. We are delighted to tell you that you've won yourself a year of internship at our industries for actual live experience. You will be paid for this one year of work, the same as the salary of a working member of your status. You would be required to submit a report of your experiences and learning to your supervisor monthly. Other than that, no binding contracts would be placed on you. If your progress were deemed excellent by our supervisor, you would be offered a handsome job offer from our company._

_We hope that you would enjoy your one year at our offices. Kakashi Hatake-san would be escorting you to meet the head of our company, so that there may be a rapport between the you and so that he may assign you your examiners. _

_Looking forward to meeting an focused, intelligent and diligent young man,_

_Shizune, _

_Assistant to the Director for employment and medicine, Uzumaki industries._

_PS: Details of your meeting with Uzumaki-sama would be relayed to you be Kakashi-san._

Tsunade-hime's assistant, the medical genius, who was the director for the medical branches for Uzumaki industries. In eighteen years, the company had grown to almost gigantic proportions, amassing unbelievable profit and providing employment to almost 6 million people. Its branches ranged from food manufacture to clothes to medicinal equipments and pharmaceuticals.

Then it hit Sasuke. Uzumaki industries. The company he was going to intern for was Uzumaki industries. The company he had always dreamt of working for. the one company he had longed to be a part of. The company Kakashi worked for.

He re-read the letter, disbelieving the whole thing. Kakashi smiled at him. "it's true, Sasuke. You are going to be an intern in Uzumaki industries. Your goal is near, isn't it? Give your all this one year and you would be a part of it!"

His eyes remained riveted to the line _would be escorting you to meet the head of our company _while he nodded dumbly to the man. Itachi smiled encouragingly. Sasuke was going to meet someone he had always wanted to go close to, someone he had always wanted to know personally, not from the pages of a society magazine.

He was going to meet Naruto Uzumaki. The owner of Uzumaki industries and his heart.

………………

Reviews would be welcome. I've put this once before, but I will stall posting it here if I don't get sufficient support for it. As with most authors, if we find that no one reads what we write, why would we want to post?

However, if it does- I have a whole host of completed chapters and one shots to post. And they have a plot.


End file.
